Bestial
by gorgeous.nightmare13
Summary: Una instructora de motociclismo se encontrará con un macho que parece ser demasiado posesivo. Bestial no puede controlar sus instintos, tiene que hacer la humana sea suya.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Tiger estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?

-Sí Justice, he investigado creo que tener motocicletas para hacer la vigilancia sería útil, los jeeps consumen mucha gasolina y a veces vamos a monitorear solos. Algunos de nuestros hombres ya las utilizan, estaría bien que todos los de seguridad tuvieran y supieran usar una- explicó Tiger.

-Está bien, pero haremos una prueba solo tendremos 5 motocicletas y en caso de que funcione adquiriremos más. Quiero que sea seguro, necesitaremos voluntarios y un instructor. ¿Alguien sabe usar una motocicleta correctamente?- preguntó Justice.

-Harley y True, no parece ser muy complicado, podríamos traer a alguien para que nos enseñe. Kat, la compañera de Darkness ha propuesto a alguien. Lo entrevistará mañana Slade y si todo sale bien podríamos empezar el lunes.

-De acuerdo, sólo asegúrate de que no haya heridos y de que todo salga bien, confío en ti Tiger- dijo Justice finalizando la reunión.

Al día siguiente Bethany Jones recibió una llamada única. La ONE la había invitado dar clases de motociclismo a las nuevas especies, ella lo pensó, era muy buena conduciendo pero nunca había dado clases. Al final la curiosidad la venció, el domingo iría a la reserva a ver a las nuevas especies y a su entrevista.

El domingo Slade la recibió y le hizo un par de preguntas nada fuera del otro mundo.

-¿Podrías usar cualquier tipo de motocicleta?- preguntó Slade.

-Supongo, ¿cuáles piensan comprar?- preguntó Beth.

-Ya están aquí en la reserva, puedes verlas y probarlas si quieres, nadie más las ha usado- le contestó Slade mientras se paraba.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Bethany mientras también se paraba y seguía a Slade.

-Slade, ¿puedo ir a verlas yo también? Tengo curiosidad- preguntó Creek que se asomaba detrás de su escritorio.

-Sí, ven, talvez la hagas sentir más cómoda- contestó Slade.

Llegaron a donde estaban las motocicletas, Beth no se sorprendió a decir verdad eran motocicletas de buena marca y nuevas, pero nada nunca antes visto.

-Yo tengo una deportiva, estás son doble propósito, servirían en la carretera o en la ciudad, no tendré problemas en manejar una- Bethany se sorprendió al ver que tenían las llaves puestas, evidentemente el robo no era una de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Podrías mostrarnos cómo la conduces? Hemos visto a repartidores venir en ellas pero no son iguales- dijo Creek emocionada.

-Claro, daré un par de vueltas, ¿no quieres venir conmigo?- le preguntó Beth a Creek.

-Sí- dijo Creek corriendo hacia ella.

-No creo que sea buena idea, primero me gustaría verla a ella sola- la interrumpió Slade mientras la detenía.

-Estas motocicletas son muy seguras, ideales para dos personas, no pasará nada- le dijo Beth a Slade pero miró su cara de preocupación- está bien, daré un par de vueltas para que vean que si puedo conducir bien, luego vendré por ti, espérame- continuó Beth mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Creek.

Beth se subió a la moto y empezó a recorrer la reserva, miró un par de machos que la observaban con curiosidad y comenzaban a dirigirse hacia ella. Beth no sabía qué hacer, dio la vuelta de regreso pero vio que la seguían y condujo más rápido hasta llegar con Slade. Llegó antes que los dos machos y se puso detrás de Creek.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Una intrusa?- preguntó uno de los machos que la seguían.

-¿Por qué está usando nuestras motocicletas?- preguntó el otro.

-Eso fue sorprendente Beth, ¿te asustaron? No les hagas caso, él es Bestial y él es Zest. Sólo tienen curiosidad, no avisamos que darías esa vuelta- le dijo Creek a Beth para tranquilizarla.

-Ella es nuestra nueva instructora de motociclismo, estás contratada- le dijo Slade a Beth.

-Perfecto, ¿Cuándo empiezo a dar clases?- preguntó Beth feliz.

-El lunes solo falta conseguir los voluntarios- dijo Slade.

-Yo me apunto- dijo Bestial sin dudarlo.

-Yo también parece muy divertido- contestó Zest mientras le sonreía a Beth.

Bestial gruñó y corrió hacia la humana, la besó y la sujetó. Beth se sorprendió al sentir los labios del macho sobre los suyos, él era enorme, no pudo moverse. Cuando se separó de ella para respirar, ella lo empujó con sus fuerzas y se volvió a cubrir con Creek.

-Esperaba una cálida bienvenida pero no esto- dijo Beth sorprendida.

-Bestial, ¿qué estás haciendo? No puedes hacer eso, ella podría levantar un informe y te castigarían, sabes que las humanas no pueden ser tomadas por la fuerza- lo regañó Slade.

-Lo siento- dijo Bestial suavemente.

-No tomarás la clase de ella y será su decisión si le informa a Tiger, el jefe de seguridad- continuó Slade.

-No pasa nada, fue solo un beso, no levantaré reportes de abuso ni nada por el estilo, por mí no habrá problemas si toma la clase si no me vuelve a besar- dijo Beth mientras lo miraba, era hermoso.

-¿Segura que no quieres compartir la cama conmigo? Soy buen amante y te daría placer en el sexo- le dijo Bestial con una voz ronca.

Bethany no podía creer lo que pasaba, se sonrojó ante la propuesta y solo lo miró.

-No Bestial déjala, si ella quiere compartir la cama contigo te lo hará saber- contestó Creek.

-Tomaré la clase, por favor Slade, me controlaré- pidió Bestial.

-Supongo que si a ella no le importa está bien, Zest tú cuidarás de ella, ¿podrías ser su escolta estos días?

-Encantado- le dijo Zest y le volvió a sonreír.

Se escuchó otro gruñido por parte de Bestial pero a nadie pareció importarle.

-Bueno supongo que estás viendo a dos de tus alumnos, la primer semana serán solo tres, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesiten?-preguntó Slade.

-Una semana será más que suficiente, después podrán practicar sin mí y podría ir rolando a las personas hasta que todos aprendan- explicó Beth a Slade.

-Perfecto, suerte entonces, cualquier cosa me avisas, te dejó con Creek para que te ayudé a instalarte y Zest te protegerá, nos vemos- dijo Slade.

-Espera, ¿me quedaré aquí?- preguntó Beth pensando que eso no venía en el contrato.

-Sí, al menos los primeros dos meses, si pasa algo con las motocicletas mientras las comenzamos a utilizar me gustaría que estuvieras, ¿eso es un problema?- explicó Slade.

-Supongo que no, pero no he traído mis cosas- dijo Bethany.

-Irán por ellas, puedes hacer una lista con lo que ocupes- contestó Slade mientras se alejaba.

-Te encantará la residencia de mujeres, harás muchas amigas, todas te pedirán que les des un viaje en moto pero recuerda que el primero será para mí- le dijo Creek que la tomaba del brazo.

-Está bien- dijo Beth.

-Pasaré por ti mañana para nuestra primera lección maestra, la clase será a las 9, ¿te veo a las 8.30? -le preguntó Zest a Bethany.

-Sí, gracias, nos vemos- dijo Beth mientras se iba.

Bestial soltó otro gruñido pero esta vez más fuerte, Bethany se fue asustada.

-¿Te gusta la humana?- preguntó Bestial sin rodeos a Zest cuando se quedaron solos.

-Es muy hermosa y huele muy bien, no me importaría compartir mi cama con ella- dijo Zest.

-Aléjate de ella, es mía- dijo Bestial entre gruñidos.

-Ella no parece pensar lo mismo, no deberías tratarla así, la asustarás- le dijo Zest.

-Ella será mía y la trataré como yo quiera- dijo Bestial antes de irse.


	2. Chapter 2

El lunes Beth se levantó temprano y se duchó, le habían dado unos jeans y una camiseta mientras le traían todas sus cosas. Ella tenía el cabello largo pero lo usaba recogido para conducir las motocicletas, lo llevaba en una coleta alta, le habían pedido no usar perfume ni ningún aroma fuerte para no incomodar a las especies.

-Buenos días Zest, llegas a tiempo- le dijo Beth mientras sonreía.

-Hola señorita Jones, espero haya pasado una buena noche- le dijo Zest mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Bethany pero dime Beth, ¿hay confianza no?- le dijo Beth mientras lo seguía.

-Por supuesto- dijo Zest feliz.

Llegaron a donde estaban las motocicletas y Beth observó al macho del día anterior, Bestial, aún recordaba sus labios y lo bien que se había sentido el beso, había otro macho que no identificaba y… Kat, corrió y la abrazó.

-Amiga, no sabía que estarías aquí, hace mucho que no te veía, no has ido a verme, te extrañé- dijo Beth mientras seguía abrazando a Kat.

-Lo sé, he estado ocupada, lo siento, me alegro de que estés aquí, ¿te importa si observó tu primera lección? Creo que podría ayudarte y te acompañaré a almorzar- dijo Kat sonriendo.

-Gracias sí, hay que empezar, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Beth a la nueva especie.

-Harley, mucho gusto.

-Lindo, siempre he querido una. Llámame Beth.

Bestial gruñó y Kat tuvo que interferir.

-Ella habla de la marca de motocicletas Bestial, una Harley normalmente es una moto- explicó Kat.

-Yo tengo 5 motocicletas en mi cabaña, me encantan, ¿te gustaría verlas?- le preguntó Harley a Beth.

Antes de que Beth pudiera contestar Bestial interrumpió.

-Ella no irá a tu cabaña, no quiere estar contigo- dijo Bestial gruñendo.

-Moon es mi mejor amigo, él tiene una compañera, yo también quiero una, te trataría muy bien. Sé mucho de humanas, viví con Trisha un tiempo mientras la cuidábamos y aprendí mucho, sería un buen compañero- le dijo Harley a Bethany que no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Tranquilos los dos, ella viene a dar clases y no a conseguir compañero, no compartirá la cama con nadie, por favor comienza- le dijo Kat a Beth.

-Bueno, supongo que al menos Harley conoce lo básico pero explicaré todo desde un inicio. Daré un poco de teoría y luego podremos practicar un poco. ¿Tienen protección?- preguntó Beth antes de comenzar.

-Sí, en mi cabaña tengo condones por si deseas compartir sexo- contestó Zest rápido.

-Hablaba más bien de un casco para la motocicleta- explico Beth apenada por la respuesta.

-Oh, sí, hay unos por ahí- señaló Kat.

-Harley, ¿por qué tomas la clase si ya sabes usar las motocicletas? -preguntó Zest con curiosidad.

-Siempre se puede aprender más, además de que mencionaron que la instructora era muy linda, no mentían- dijo Harley mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Un rugido salió de Bestial.

-Bueno, continuemos estos son los frenos, pongan atención, los cambios son manuales y no quiero repetir esto muchas veces- dijo Beth tratando de imponer respeto.

Beth pasó cerca de una hora explicando todo, los tres machos la observaban y escuchaban con atención.

-Suficiente, creo que podremos probarlas, usen los cascos, si tienen problemas en arrancarla avísenme- dijo Beth para concluir.

Harley sabía usar las motocicletas, solo tenía que adaptarse a esa y Zest comenzaba a avanzar lentamente. Incluso Kat había tomado una para dar un paseo. Beth notó que Bestial no se movía.

-¿Nunca has usado una antes?- le preguntó Beth a Bestial.

-No- Bestial se limitó a responder, le avergonzaba un poco no saber de eso.

-Tranquilo, la primera vez es la más difícil, ¿quieres dar una vuelta conmigo antes de manejarla tú solo?- dijo Beth mientras se sentaba en la motocicleta- ven siéntate atrás de mí y sujétate bien, no queremos que te caigas.

Bestial enloqueció al sentirla tan cerca de él. Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura e inhaló su aroma, ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Comenzaron a avanzar y se alejaron del resto, sintió ganas de tocarla, pasó una de sus manos por sus pechos.

-¿Qué haces? Tranquilo- dijo Beth.

Pero Bestial pudo oler su excitación y siguió acariciándola, pasó su mano por debajo de su camiseta sintiendo su vientre desnudo, esta hembra lo volvería loco. Bajo su mano hasta acariciar su zona íntima sobre el pantalón, se preguntó cómo sería tenerla desnuda en su cama. Beth se estaba excitando las caricias del macho, se sentían muy bien y la ligera vibración de la motocicleta no ayudaba.

-Basta, me distraes mucho, chocaremos, iremos de regreso con los demás- dijo Beth tratando de mantener la cordura.

Los demás, Bestial recordó los comentarios de Zest y de Harley, sintió enojo y frustración. No quería a ningún macho cerca de ella, tenía que hacer algo. Bestial sabía que estaba perdiendo el control pero no le importó, tomó más cerca a Beth y la mordió en el hombro atravesando la tela de la camiseta, oyó un grito de dolor y sintió como ella lo empujaba de la motocicleta aún en movimiento. Los demás solo vieron a Bestial caer y corrieron hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te has caído?-preguntó Zest confuso.

-Lo tiraste de la motocicleta, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Llama a Tiger, Zest- dijo Harley.

-Él me mordió- dijo Beth descubriendo su hombro que chorreaba de sangre, la herida era profunda y se veía claramente que era una mordida.

-No lo puedo creer, llamaré a Trisha, ¿Bestial en qué pensabas? Me matarán, yo era el encargado de protegerla, nos matarán a los dos, sabes que cuando Justice vea el reporte podría expulsarte de aquí o peor aún encerrarte, recibirás un castigo severo, eso es seguro, no puedo creerlo- dijo Zest preocupado.

-No llames a nadie, estoy bien, solo podrías llevarme a mi habitación por favor Zest, creo tener un botiquín de emergencias en mi baño. Me limpiaré y me vendaré yo sola, no pasará a mayores- dijo Beth mientras intentaba cubrir la herida para que dejará de sangrar.

-Déjame lamo la herida eso ayudará, lo siento, perdí el control, probablemente también salga una llaga- dijo Bestial.

-Nadie me lamerá, Zest por favor no dejes que se me acerque- dijo Beth mientras se cubría con Zest.

-Ella es mía- gritó Bestial cuando Zest la cubrió.

-Sabes que así no funciona, lárgate de aquí antes de que ella se arrepienta de dejarte ir en paz- gritó Zest.

-Yo me encargo de llevármelo, Zest- dijo Harley sujetando a Bestial.

-Espera, quiero que me oiga- le dijo Beth, luego miró fijamente a Bestial- si me vuelves a tocar sin mi permiso te lo haré pagar y no necesitaré levantar ningún reporte para eso, estás suspendido de mi clase y no quiero volver a verte por un tiempo.

-¿Segura que no quieres ayuda médica? No deja de sangrar, quizás necesites puntadas-le dijo Zest.

-Estoy bien, solo llévame a mi casa por favor- dijo Beth mientras caminaba con firmeza.

Zest llevó a Bethany a su habitación acompañada de Kat. En cuanto llegaron, Zest las dejó solas para que Kat ayudará a atender la herida de Bethany. Beth retiró su camiseta y se puso una de hombros descubiertos, desinfectó la herida, luego Kat le puso pomada y la vendó.

-¿Suelen ser tan agresivos?- preguntó Beth.

-A decir verdad no, es raro que pierdan el control así, ¿sabes lo que esa mordida significa?- preguntó Kat.

-¿Qué el macho enorme tenía hambre?- dijo Beth un poco cansada de ese día.

-Qué eres suya, él te marcó para que otros machos no se acercaran a ti. Aunque normalmente solo lo hacen con su compañera y mientras tienen relaciones- explicó Kat.

-¿Una compañera es una novia?- preguntó Beth confusa.

-Más parecido a una esposa, es de por vida, son muy posesivos pero también muy francos y protectores. ¿Te interesaría salir con uno?- dijo Kat.

-Después de esto, no lo sé- dijo Beth mientras miraba su hombro vendado.

-No te preocupes, no lastimarían a una mujer, no a propósito, yo soy feliz con mi compañero, se llama Darkness, te lo presentaré pronto. Creo que es hora de almorzar, ven conocerás a Breeze y a Ellie, te encantarán, por cierto cubre la herida si no quieres que sepan que te han marcado.

-Sí, solo dejaré que respiré la herida estando en casa, cuando salga la tendré vendada.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bestial, ¿qué pasó? Tú no eres así- le dijo Harley preocupado.

-Esa hembra me vuelve loco, no pude evitarlo- dijo Bestial desesperado.

-Tendrás que mantenerte lejos de ella, Zest viene para acá y está enojado, no la descuidará otra vez.

-No me importa Zest, no podrá evitar que esté con ella, ella es mía y la lastimé, tengo que pedirle perdón y convencerla de que permanezca a mi lado- dijo Bestial aún alterado.

Antes de que Bestial pudiera salir de su cabaña, Zest lo interceptó en la puerta.

-No te acercarás a ella, le diré a Tiger y sabes lo que ocurriría, ella no quiere estar contigo, deja de forzarla- le dijo Zest mientras lo sostenía.

-Ella no me conoce, si me conociera sería mi compañera- se defendió Bestial.

-Basta, si quieres actuar como un animal entonces pelea conmigo y dáñame a mí, pero no te le acercarás a ella- dijo Zest mientras lo empujaba.

-¿Por qué no me dejas estar con mi hembra? ¿La quieres para ti? Te mataré- dijo Bestial gruñendo.

Bestial y Zest comenzaron a pelear y Harley marcó a seguridad para que vinieran a ayudar. Se habían herido gravemente para cuando lograron separarlos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Tiger furioso.

-Él se ha vuelto loco, se enojó porque la instructora de motociclismo lo suspendió hoy y quería desquitarse con alguien- explicó Harley.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué está suspendido?- preguntó Fury que sostenía a Bestial.

-Por no seguir instrucciones, yo solo quería disculparme, pero Zest no me dejó- explicó Bestial más tranquilo.

-Ella no quiere verlo, yo soy su custodia y ella me pidió no permitir que él se acercará- continuó Zest.

-Bestial, tienes prohibido molestar a la instructora, si te descubro molestándola irás directo al Homeland hasta que su curso termine. Ahora vayan al centro médico, están muy heridos- les ordenó Tiger.

Breeze, Ellie, Kat y Beth comían juntas. Beth se sentía mejor estando con ellas, se reía y se ponía al corriente con su amiga. Justo cuando iban a terminar de comer Breeze recibió una llamada.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, tengo que cubrir a Zest en su turno, está en el centro médico- explicó Breeze.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está bien?- preguntó Beth.

-Oh, lo olvidaba, él era tu custodia, me encargaré de que alguien te cuide, no te preocupes, para mañana estará contigo como nuevo, se peleó con Bestial, ambos están en el centro médico- dijo Breeze mientras se iba.

-Kat, por favor llévame al centro médico, quiero saber que están bien- dijo Beth preocupada.

-No creo que sea buena idea Beth, podrías empeorarlo- explicó Kat.

-Por favor- Beth no sabía porque pero estaba preocupada por Bestial, sentía tristeza por lo que había sucedido, tenía que saber que él estaba bien.

Llegaron Beth y Kat al centro médico y preguntaron por Zest.

-Oh, te ves muy mal, no me digas que esto ha sido por mí- dijo Beth mientras sujetaba la mano de Zest.

-No, no fue tu culpa, además estoy bien, solo un par de puntadas, el otro se llevó la peor parte- dijo Zest jugando.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Beth, tenía que ver a Bestial, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Se despidió de Zest aprovechando que una enfermera iba entrando al cuarto y fue con Bestial. Lo miró por la rendija de la puerta, parecía dormido, supuso que había sido la anestesia, tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo y rasguños en el pecho y brazos. Entró al cuarto y lo vio, se veía tan inocente dormido, seguía siendo enorme y musculoso, pero se veía hermoso. Beth observó su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura y lo hacía ver más varonil, parecía suave, supuso que no habría problema si lo tocaba, él estaba inconsciente. Cuando comenzó a acariciar el cabello del macho sintió que algo sujetaba su brazo, Bestial se había levantado.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el macho mientras la sujetaba.

-Perdón, quería sentir tu cabello- explicó Beth.

-Puedes tocarme lo que quieras, eres mía- dijo Bestial mientras la soltaba.

-No, no soy tuya- dijo Beth.

-¿A eso has venido? ¿A pedirme que me alejara de ti? No te preocupes, ya me han prohibido verte, no te molestaré- explicó Bestial al parecer más molesto.

-Estaba preocupada… por ti, ¿quién te ha prohibido verme?- preguntó Beth.

-El jefe de seguridad, piensan que soy peligroso para ti, sacas mi lado salvaje- le dijo Bestial más tranquilo.

-¿Me harías daño?

-Daría mi vida por ti, quiero que seas mi compañera y lo serás- le dijo Bestial con seguridad.

-No me conoces, podría ser una loca o una asesina en serie.

-¿Estás loca o has matado a alguien?

-Bueno no, pero podría.

-Eres linda, confío en ti, con el tiempo lo verás, aunque la espera me volverá loco- le dijo Bestial a Beth mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado una semana, la mordida en el hombro de Beth había cicatrizado un poco pero la marca seguía ahí, aún roja y con la llaga curándose, Beth ya había aprendido a vendársela ella sola para ocultarla. Era domingo así que no daría clases de motociclismo, salió con Kat a correr pero después de media hora Kat se empezó a sentir mareada y se despidió:

-Es mejor que me vaya a descansar Beth, no me siento bien, mandaré a Zest para que te acompañe- dijo Kat.

-Está bien, solo daré un par de vueltas más y me iré por algo de almorzar- dijo Bethany mientras conducía su moto.

Beth sintió que dejaba de reconocer las cabañas y se dio cuenta que se había perdido, se volteó para regresar por donde vino pero notó que un macho corría hacia ella.

-Estas en mis tierras- comentó el gran macho.

-Lo siento, me perdí-dijo Beth con miedo.

-Hueles muy bien y eres linda, no hueles a ningún otro macho, mía.

-No te me acerques- dijo Beth mientras forcejeaba sin éxito.

-Te llevaré a mi cabaña- dijo el macho que la llevaba en brazos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Beth nerviosa.

-Llámame Leo, serás mi compañera, esta es mi cabaña, será nuestra.

-Suéltame, ya tengo un compañero- gritó Beth.

-Eso no es cierto, no percibo su olor- dijo Leo olfateando a Bethany.

-Mira su marca- dijo Beth mientras descubría su hombro y mostraba la mordida.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, jamás tomaría a la compañera de otro macho, pero no siento su olor en ti, ¿está bien? ¿quién es?

-Mi compañero estuvo en el centro médico y quería dejarlo reposar- explicó Beth tratando de que su mentira cobrará algo de sentido.

Antes de que Leo hiciera más preguntas llegó Zest.

-Bethany que bueno que te encontré, estaba muy preocupado, no sé qué haría si te pasa algo- dijo Zest mientras la abrazaba.

-Oh, ahora lo veo, Zest es tu compañero, felicidades ella es muy linda- dijo Leo.

-No, mi marca es de Bestial- corrigió rápidamente Beth que seguía mostrando la mordida.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de la zona salvaje, Bestial me matará si te pasa algo, la semana pasada me mandó al hospital porque pensó que me interesaba- le dijo Zest a Leo para respaldar lo que había dicho Beth.

-Lamento la confusión Beth, no sabía que tenías compañero, no se repetirá- dijo Leo mientras se despedía con la mano.

Beth llegó a su habitación del hotel y agradeció la cicatriz. La idea de ser compañera de alguien que no fuera Bestial le daba nauseas, le habían prohibido acercarse a ella y él había cumplido, no lo había visto en esa semana. Ella se preguntó cómo estaría, si la habría olvidado.

Bestial se encontraba en una reunión cuando recibió una llamada de Leo. Le pareció extraño por lo que decidió atenderla.

-¿Todo bien Leo?- preguntó Bestial.

-Sí, solo marco para pedir perdón, lamento lo que paso con tu compañera, no tenía idea de que te pertenecía, espero me puedas perdonar- suplicó Leo.

-¿De qué me hablas Leo?- preguntó Bestial confundido.

-¿Aún no hablas con ella? Me topé a tu compañera y como no percibí tu olor la quise montar, lo siento.

-¿A Beth? ¿Qué le has hecho? Te mataré- dijo Bestial entre gruñidos sin importarle que los demás de la junta oyeran.

-Nada, ella me mostró tu marca y me dijo que era tu compañera, luego Zest se la llevó, no le he hecho nada, aunque deberías pasar más tiempo con ella, sin tu olor los demás podrían desearla.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Bestial aún furioso.

-Bueno, eso era todo, enserio lo siento, felicidades por tu compañera Bestial, parece estupenda. ¿Podrías creer que hasta la confundí como compañera de Zest? Yo no dejaría que otro macho protegiera a mi mujer, pero no te preocupes ella pareció molesta cuando hice el comentario y me corrigió de inmediato, parecía orgullosa de ser tuya y no de alguien más- dijo Leo riendo.

Bestial solo gruñó y colgó el teléfono. Se disculpó con los de la junta y tomó sus cosas para marcharse, tenía que asegurarse que Beth estaba bien. Llegó a su habitación del hotel y el olor a Zest lo volvía loco, ningún otro macho debería de pasar tanto tiempo con su compañera, él ya no lo permitiría.

Beth escuchó la puerta abrirse- Zest, ¿se te ha olvidado algo?- dijo desde la otra habitación, y ella se sorprendió al ver que se había equivocado de macho.

-Bestial, ¿qué haces aquí? No te esperaba- dijo Bethany mientras entraba en su sala de estar.

-¿Por qué ahora la cubres?- dijo Bestial mientras acariciaba su hombro.

-No la muestro porque los demás pensarían que soy tu compañera- explicó Beth.

-Pero tú lo eres, al menos eso le has dicho a Leo.

-Tenía miedo, él me quería como su compañera- dijo Beth.

-Yo también te deseo para mí, ¿yo también te doy miedo Bethany?- dijo Bestial mientras la seguía acariciando en la espalda.

-Sí- mintió Beth.

-Huelo muchas cosas Beth, pero ninguna es miedo, olí tu sorpresa el verme, tu entusiasmo al saber que era yo, y ahora huelo tu excitación, ¿por qué me mientes?

-¿Puedes oler eso en mí?- preguntó Beth sonrojándose.

-Sí, también lo olí en el hospital, me deseas pero decides ocultarlo, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bestial mientras la seguía tocando.

-Yo no te conozco- dijo Beth.

-¿Qué necesitas saber de mí?

-¿Por qué me elegiste? ¿Por qué me quieres como compañera?

-Mi cuerpo lo siente, simplemente sé que eres la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mis días- contestó Bestial sin dudarlo.

Bethany lo besó, lo deseaba y ya no quería detenerse. Ella rodeó a Bestial con sus piernas mientras lo besaba, él la tomó de los glúteos y la llevó hasta su habitación, la dejó en la cama y recibió una llamada.

-Estoy ocupado, marca después- dijo Bestial.

-Es urgente, invadieron la reserva.


	5. Chapter 5

Bestial recibió la llamada de Tiger y se preparó para salir de la habitación de Bethany.

-Perdón, después terminaremos, no quería dejarte así pero esto es urgente, encontraron una camioneta de reparto abandonada y tenía restos de narcóticos para sedarnos- explicó Bestial.

-No te preocupes, ¿quieres que te lleve en mi moto?- preguntó Beth aún excitada pero asustada.

-No, no salgas de aquí, espérame, una vez que atrapen a los intrusos seguiremos con esto- dijo Bestial mientras le daba un último beso.

Beth esperó y los minutos pasaron, pero se hartó de no recibir respuesta. Ella tomó su motocicleta y empezó a ver si veía algo extraño a los alrededores, notó hombres con uniforme de correo que sacaban una gran bolsa, parecía una alfombra… o un cuerpo.

-Alto, ¿quiénes son?- gritó Beth.

-Venimos por este paquete señorita, ya nos íbamos.

-¿Es una alfombra?- preguntó Beth mientras sonreía para parecer inocente.

-Sí, es una vieja, ya nos la íbamos a llevar- dijo uno de los uniformados.

-Quiero verla, necesito una para mi casa, quisiera comprarla- mintió Beth.

-No señorita, no está a la venta- dijo el otro hombre.

Bethany y los uniformados vieron que se acercaban un grupo de nuevas especies.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, súbela a la Jeep y vámonos antes de que lleguen- dijo uno de los hombres.

Beth vio que de la bolsa salía cabello de mujer y comenzó a seguir en su moto a los uniformados que iban a toda velocidad en la Jeep. Bethany observó cómo una de las puertas laterales estaba abierta y tembló al saber que se iban a llevar a la mujer, aceleró al máximo su motocicleta e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, les lanzó la moto mientras ella brincaba a un lado. La motocicleta se estrelló contra el limpiaparabrisas y los atacantes perdieron el control del Jeep, Bethany vio que la camioneta le iba a pasar por encima pero ya era muy tarde, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella solo sintió un apretón, abrió los ojos y lo vio, Bestial había corrido para interponerse entre la camioneta y ella. Le había salvado la vida. Las demás especies habían liberado a la hembra, parecía ser una hembra regalo pero Beth no la reconoció. Los atacantes y Bestial estaban graves, los llevaron al centro médico.

-Los detuviste, eso es lo importante, la hembra regalo solo tiene unos rasguños y todos estarán bien- le dijo Tiger a Bethany.

-Bestial, necesito ir con él- dijo Beth mientras caminaba hacia donde llevaban a Bestial

-Lo están tratando, lo mejor será que descanses un poco, luego podrás ir al centro médico- le explicó Tiger.

-Lo esperaré afuera, en el pasillo, donde sea, quiero estar con él tan pronto como sea posible- dijo Beth.

-Había escuchado el rumor de que eran compañeros pero no pensé que fuera verdad, ven conmigo, esperaremos a que lo terminen de atender y serás la primera en verlo- dijo Tiger mientras la llevaba al centro médico.

Bethany pasó la noche en una silla en el centro médico pero no le importó, había dormido poco y necesitaba saber si le pasaba algo a Bestial. En la mañana del día siguiente habían terminado de atender a Bestial.

-Lo lamento querida pero por el momento no se recibirán visitas- le dijo la doctora a Bethany que ya tenía los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño.

-Allison, te presento a Beth, ella es la compañera de Bestial, déjala entrar, lo hará sentirse mejor- explicó Tiger.

-Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía, pero Tiger por el momento es peligroso que ella entre, Bestial está sedado pero no sé cómo reaccionará a los medicamentos que le administramos, sabes de primera mano lo que pueden ocasionar estos medicamentos para el dolor.

-Él no despertará pronto, al menos déjala verlo, ella se sentirá más tranquila- pidió Tiger.

Bethany entró a la sala donde tenían a Bestial, estaba gravemente herido y las vendas cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Recordó la vez que él se había peleado con Zest, se veía igual de hermoso pero ahora se veía mucho más herido. Ella solo pudo abrazarlo y por primera vez en muchas horas durmió tranquila sintiendo su débil respiración.

Bethany se despertó y Bestial seguía dormido, Paul, un enfermo le tomó los signos vitales y le dijo que despertaría en unas horas, le preguntó si ella le quería dar el baño, ya que ella era su compañera. Bethany se sonrojó, sería la primera vez que vería desnudo al macho, pero no quería aceptar que no eran compañeros por temor a que la sacaran del cuarto. Le dio una ducha de esponja cuidando de no lastimarlo y admiró su cuerpo, era fuerte y musculoso, su cuerpo tenía cicatrices pero seguía pareciendo perfecto. Terminó de ducharlo y se sintió triste por no haber tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él, pidió con todas sus fuerzas una oportunidad para tener más días a su lado.

Pasaron unos minutos y Bestial seguía sin levantarse, Beth se preguntó si la escucharía, lo dudaba pero eso no le importó, le contó acerca de su familia, ella tenía dos hermanas a las que adoraba. Bethany le contaba lo que sucedió en la reserva después de que capturaron a los atacantes y le contó de sus clases y de las personas que había conocido, duró un par de horas hablando sola hasta que se cansó, se volvió a acostar a su lado y volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente, entró Paul y le comenzó a tomar los signos vitales, después miró a Beth:

-Le daré algo para intentar reanimarlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente por lo que debemos intentar despertarlo, no sabemos cómo reaccionará, sólo te pido que estés alejada.

Beth solo asintió, sabía que tal vez no debía estar ahí, pero quería saber si se levantaría, quería verlo consciente.

-Está abriendo los ojos- dijo Paul contento.


	6. Chapter 6

-Hola Bestial, ¿Cómo te sientes? Soy Paul, el enfermero y ella es Beth, tu compañera.

Bestial no le hizo caso a Paul pero observaba fijamente a Bethany.

-¿Nos puedes dejar a solas?- preguntó Bestial.

-Supongo que sí, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Paul.

-Sí, vete- dijo Bestial que seguía viendo a Beth.

Paul salió de la habitación diciéndole a Bethany que si ocupaba algo le informara.

-¿Enserio eres mi compañera? No te recuerdo, eres muy hermosa, no puedo creer que una hembra tan hermosa sea mía. Lamento no recordarte.

-Le hablaré a la doctora, tienes amnesia- dijo Beth mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Espera, no te vayas, quiero verte más, no lo puedo creer. Dilo, di que eres mi compañera, que eres mía- pidió Bestial.

Bethany se sentó en la camilla al lado de Bestial.

-¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?- le dijo Beth mientras le acariciaba la cara a Bestial.

-No, lo siento hermosa, ¿qué me pasó?

-Me salvaste la vida, te pusiste delante de un Jeep que me iba a atropellar, arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme- dijo Beth llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien ahora, eres mi compañera, mi deber es protegerte- le dijo Bestial mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Bestial, debo confesarte algo… Cuando me salvaste estabas muy herido y no me iban a dejar entrar a menos que fuéramos compañeros, Tiger supuso que tú y yo ya lo éramos, y no lo pude desmentir- dijo Beth sintiéndose culpable.

-¿No eres mi compañera?- preguntó Bestial.

-No- confesó Beth.

-¿Por qué no?

-Nos conocemos hace poco, y hace poco estábamos a punto de … darnos amor pero te tuviste que ir por una emergencia, habían secuestrado a una hembra dentro de la reserva. Lo lamento, no debí de haberles mentido a todos pero no quería que me apartaran de tu lado- dijo Beth aún en los brazos de Bestial.

Allison entró antes de que Beth pudiera seguir hablando, la acompañaba Paul.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bestial?- pregunto la doctora mientras monitoreaba todo.

-Bien pero no recuerdo nada- confesó Bestial.

-Es normal, tienes muchos medicamentos y sedantes encima, es probable que pronto recuperes la memoria, aunque podrías no recobrarla nunca. Te haremos pruebas para revisar que todo esté bien. Por el momento descansa, relájate y enfócate en recuperarte de tus heridas antes de preocuparte por eso. Ella te ayudará, no se ha apartado de ti en estos días, pasó la noche en vela cuidándote, tu compañera te quiere mucho- dijo Allison mientras le sonreía a Beth.

Bestial solo dio un pequeño gruñido y miró a Beth, ella se preguntó si le molestaba que ella estuviera fingiendo ser su compañera, pero él solo estaba enfadado por no haber podido emparejarla antes.

-Ya nos vamos Beth, descansen, supongo que le darás el baño de esponja hoy también ¿verdad?- preguntó Paul antes de irse.

-Sí, nos vemos Paul- dijo Bethany con las mejillas rojas de la pena.

-¿Me has estado dando los baños tú?- preguntó Bestial.

-Sospecharían si tu compañera no lo hiciera, lo siento, si te molesta lo dejaré de hacer, ¿quieres que se lo pida a Paul?- preguntó Beth apenada.

-No, está bien, ¿qué más haces aquí?- preguntó Bestial mientras observaba la habitación sin nada interesante, no entendía como había pasado las horas ahí.

-Me gusta hablarte, te cuento de mi pasado de mi vida y me gusta…- Beth miró el techo e intentó fingir que no había querido decir nada.

-¿Qué más te gusta hacer?- preguntó Bestial.

-Acariciar tu cabello- dijo Beth sonrojándose.

-Muéstrame.

Bethany se sintió nerviosa pero decidió que si lo hacía cuando él estaba inconsciente lo correcto sería que también lo hiciera con él despierto, se recostó a su lado en a camilla cómo lo hacía cuando dormía a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Con que así se siente- dijo Bestial.

-¿Nunca te habían acariciado el cabello?- preguntó sorprendida Beth.

-Así se siente tener una compañera- dijo Bestial mientras Bethany le seguía acariciando el cabello.

Bethany seguía recostada en la camilla de Bestial, él comenzó a besarle el cuello pero ella no se movió, la besó en la boca y nunca había sentido tanto placer, o al menos no lo recordaba. Bestial le quitó la blusa mientras la besaba y notó su cicatriz.

-Creí que no eras mi compañera- dijo Bestial confundido.

-Tú me marcaste, no querías que los demás machos se acercaran a mí - explicó Beth sonrojada.

-Te mordí, te mordí en tu motocicleta, tu olor me enloquecía y te quería solo para mí, lo recuerdo, estoy recordando todo- dijo Bestial contento.

-Eso es genial, que bueno que… ¿Bestial qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Beth cuando Bestial se levantó cómo pudo de la camilla y la tomó en brazos.

-Te llevaré a mi cabaña y te haré mi compañera, no perderé más tiempo- dijo Bestial.

-Te lastimarás- gritó Bethany preocupada.

-Eres mía, tengo que marcarte como mi mujer.


	7. Epílogo

-Está es mi cabaña, nuestra, todo lo que tengo es tuyo, no habrá nada que te falte- dijo Bestial con Beth en brazos mientras la llevaba dentro de su cabaña.

-Gracias, pero puedo caminar, tú aún estás muy herido, una Jeep casi nos atropella, recibiste un golpe fuerte- dijo Beth pero parecía que Bestial no la escuchaba.

Bestial la recostó en su cama y se quitó la bata del centro médico que llevaba.

-Te lastimarás, no te han dado la alta-siguió diciendo Beth.

-Estaré bien cuando seas mía- dijo Bestial besándola.

-Ya soy tuya cariño, recuéstate, así no te lastimarás tanto, yo estaré encima pero tendré cuidado- dijo Beth.

-¿No quieres que te monte? Los machos suelen montar a las hembras, ¿Por qué quieres tener el control? ¿Crees que perderé el control?

-No, relájate, déjame hacer esto, si no te gusta cambiaremos de posición- dijo Beth mientras se desvestía.

Ella se puso de cuclillas frente a él y lo miró. Parecía nervioso porque ella estaría encima, la idea le causó risa. Beth lo besó para quitarle los nervios y suavemente comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de ella. Él comenzó a gemir de placer y ella también lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Te gusta así mi amor? ¿Debo seguir?- preguntó Beth.

Bestial gruñó fuertemente y sólo pudo decir- sí, mía.

Bethany aceleró el ritmo y sintió cómo Bestial la tomaba de las caderas y la ayudaba a acelerar el paso. Ella gemía sin parar y sentía que su orgasmo llegaría pronto. Notó que Bestial la tomaba con firmeza y le mordía el hombro otra vez, a un lado de la cicatriz vieja, sólo que esta vez no tan fuerte. Bestial se corrió dentro de ella y ella no tardó en tener su clímax.

-Eso fue fantástico, lo haremos cómo tú desees cuando te recuperes, se me ocurren un par de posiciones que me gustaría probar- dijo Beth mientras lo besaba.

-Espera, me quedaré abrazándote en un segundo, tengo que realizar una llamada- dijo Bestial mientras salía de la habitación.

Tardó unos minutos en regresar con Beth.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Bethany curiosa.

-Sí, traerán los papeles de emparejamiento, es oficial compañera.

-Nada me haría más feliz, compañero- dijo Beth mientras lo abrazaba con sus piernas y se volvían a recostar en la cama.

FIN


End file.
